Roastmaster
Roastmaster is a forum personality speculated to be another creation of Dracophile's. Roastmaster debuted as an administrator on the forums as a "Project Manager" (his original custom title) where he managed the first incarnation of The MCCP Roast. Due to some difficulties amongst making new administrators Roastmaster was forced down to the rank of moderator. He reprised his role as "administrator" on April 1, 2010 during his "forum takeover". Biography When Dracophile is asked if he knew Roastmaster, he replies "I know him, yes". He generally likes to avoid questions about Roastmaster's identity, which has led forumers to speculate who he is. Roastmaster debuted on the forums as an Administrator with his similarly titled Just For Fun forum The MCCP Roast, a place where users were encouraged to share lighthearted puns about other users. When it didn't work as planned, Roastmaster declared he was quitting the staff and disappeared. He was seen off and on afterward poking fun at silly threads and posters, but came back in January 2009 with his new "subforum" December 21, 2012 - DAY OF DOOOOOM which actually isn't a forum at all, but instead a Rickroll. He later became the MCCP project manager moderator and oversaw Big Boards Stimulus Package uPick, and the infamous M.A.P.'S. He occasionally pops in and posts his thoughts in various threads but usually only becomes active when there is a project going on. For a long while after the day he joined the staff Roastmaster had used two anti-bullying Club Penguin avatar's from Pen Rua's club of the same name for both his avatar and his profile picture as well as on the GatorAIDS forum. More recently he has changed his avatar to Stephen Colbert and elsewhere is using DeviantART trolling stamps as profile images. His posting theme and style of comedy is generally based upon the board game Crossfire . It is worth noting he also uses Crossfire imagery elsewhere such as in his column The Passion of the Roastmaster on Vital Viper's site and in his articles for GatorAIDS. April 1, 2010 Takeover For MCCP's April Fool's Day 2010 joke Roastmaster was given temporary administrative access to modify the templates of the forum and make some comical changes, inserting scripts and images hosted in his personal GatorAIDS directory. The changes included: * Changing the welcome banner to "ROASTMASTERS AWESOME FORUM OF AWESOMENESS" and including two random GIFs next to the banner. * Changing the actual name of the forum database to "ROASTMASTER'S AWESOME FORUM OF AWESOMENESS!!" * Using a modified version of the Christmas snow script to make it "snow" Crossfire game pieces. * Embedding a loop of "Fun Zone" by Weird Al Yankovic onto every single page of MCCP. * Changing admin names to hot pink and mod names to bright yellow. On April 2, 2010 the threads posted on April 1st along with a copy of the forum skin in its wacky mode were saved and archived into a subforum called "April Fools Day 2010". Trivia *Roastmaster is said to hate Twitter. *Roastmaster's favorite game is CrossFire *He joined the staff on the day he joined MCCP. Category:Meme Category:Users Category:Moderator